


The Big Mistake

by uglywombat



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Actor Sebastian Stan, Angst, Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, One Night Stands, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat
Summary: Frankie is in the prime of her career but she surrounds herself with an impenetrable wall that very few can crack.Chris Evans is prince-charming and looking forward to the future post-Marvel Universe.Their decade long friendship is rocked to the core after a drunken one-night stand.Watch the friends journey through pregnancy and babies as they try to repair their friendship and try to find love.





	1. Chapter One

Nobody throws a good old barbeque like Robert. Nobody. The aroma of spicy smoke permeates the hot Californian air. Laughter and conversation surround Frankie as she battles a group of rowdy children in a ferocious game of cricket.

 

There was something Francesca Anne Taylor had known her whole life, and it’s that she never wanted kids. Ever. She came to the realization over an aggressive round of _Go Fish_ at the tender age of eight that resulted in her bedroom looking like a warzone. Needless to say, she came to the realization that kids were equal to mess and that was not compatible with her type-a personality.

 

London born Frankie, as her close-knit friends knew her, spent a great deal of her youth avoiding other kids. Dahl, Stine and Blyton were her closest confidants.

 

Yet, today in the blistering summer afternoon sun she was being defeated in the game she taught these very kids. The irony! Yes, Francesca never wanted children but she was more than happy to play entertainer at a Downy Jnr party.

 

Jovial squeals interrupted the party as the game concluded and a few curious eyes looked over at the group.

 

“Aunty Frankie is a loser!” “We are the champions!” If they weren’t so darn cute Frankie would be embarrassed.

 

“Alright, alright enough! Haven’t you brats heard of good sportsmanship,” Frankie huffed bending down to retrieve her flats. Looking up she found her companions drifting to the dessert table. Typical.

 

Gazing around at her fellow adult guests, Frankie found her formidable host grilling steaks at the barbeque whilst talking to a small crowd, gesticulating his arms wildly in the air. Scattered around the backyard were a small selection of celebrity and family friends. This was Downey’s inner circle. They were all beautiful, talented and had their shit together.

 

Despite knowing these people and being welcomed into their circle Frankie still felt like an imposter, despite ten years of hard graft to rise the ranks of Marvel’s finance department.

 

Frankie helped herself to a cold beer from the bar. The cold bottle felt good against her overheated skin. Ten years in California and she still hadn’t acclimatised.

 

A booming laugh drew Frankie’s attention over to the figure of the man who had haunted her since her early days at Marvel. Her cheeks flushed as she watched his biceps ripple as his arms moved like a graceful dancer, his blue eyes glistening with humour.

 

_Fucking Chris Evans_. _Perfect Chris Evans, with his perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect personality…_

 

 “Careful girl, you stare any harder and you might burn a whole in his head.” Frankie jumped at the deep jovial voice only to meet Robert’s shit-eating grin.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Downey,” she harrumphed, turning her back.

 

“Kudos to you though, I mean it must be exhausting lusting after the guy for nearly a decade.” _Fucking Downey._ “You could go over and say hi.”

 

“You could mind your own business,” she snapped, instantly regretting it.

 

Robert knew her insecurities were bubbling like a volcano, so he wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulder. “You know I just love to push your buttons, honey.”

 

She watched Robert retreat back to the barbeque, guilt gnawing in her gut as two cobalt eyes met hers. Her heart stopped as Chris smiled gently at her, her smile growing wider until a small body collided with her.

 

She looked down at Sophie, Robert’s youngest daughter, before looking back to Chris who had turned back to his conversation. Her heart sank.

 

“Aunty Frankie, come swim!” She couldn’t help but grin, but goddamn she was never having kids.

 

The hot afternoon sun eventually gave way to the cooling night, but the party was raging on. _Frozen_ played on the TV, a sea of tired children littered around the impressive private theatre.

 

Frankie cringed as Elsa made her way up the mountain belting _Let It Go._ She was beginning to question why she even came to these barbeques. However, her heart melted (slightly) when she looked down Sophie who was snoring lightly on her lap.

 

_Maybe having children wouldn’t be so bad. You’re 32, you’re not getting any younger_ , she thought running her fingers through Sophie’s dark curls.

 

“I thought I’d find you here,” a deep voice whispered in her ear, a warm hand on her shoulder.

 

Frankie tried to regulate her breathing, eyes glued to the movie as Chris quietly sat next to her.

 

_Don’t freak out. Don’t say anything stupid. Don’t say anything at all actually._ She chuckled nervously, bringing her gaze to him. _Fuck you’re beautiful_. “Oh you know, who doesn’t love _Frozen_?” _Not you, you idiot._

 

Chris chuckled resting his long, muscular arm on the chair behind her.

 

Frankie snapped her head back to the TV. _Breathe you idiot. Don’t let him see you freak out_. _You are a grown arse woman, not seventeen._ She could feel her skin flushing under his gaze. She could feel the heat from the afternoon radiating off his skin against her neck.

 

She nervously picked up her beer and all but sucked the last of the dregs. He chuckled.

 

“How have you been, Frankie?”

 

_Breathe_. “Well, you know. Okay. Yeah, good. Really good. You?” _Idiot._

 

He chuckled, again, his gaze trained on her blushing cheeks. “Good. Busy.” Frankie can feel his fingers drum against the couch behind her head. “So when are you going to start popping out the babies?”

 

“Excuse me?” It came out as more of a squeak than she had anticipated, however, his question completely threw her off what little guard she had around him.

 

“I figured you’re as clucky as a hen given that you are always around the kids.”

 

Frankie snorted, her cheeks flushing. “Never in a million years. I’m only around the kids because they don’t make fun of my height unlike the adults in this group.” She sighed deeply. “Besides, who’d want a kid with me?”

 

Chris was used to Frankie’s self-deprecating humour, he knew it was her defence-mechanism for people chipping away at the wall she had built long ago. She was the tough nut he had never managed to crack despite his best efforts.

 

“A guy would be lucky to be your family Francesca,” he said in a voice so warm. Chris was so genuine it made her mad.

 

“What about you, huh? If anyone is clucky it’s you,” she smirked. “You’re not in here to make small talk with me, you just want to play daddy.”

 

Chris laughed out loud stirring Sophie. Frankie watched Chris reach out his right hand to stroke Sophie’s curls who promptly resumed her light snoring. “Touché, Frankie.”

 

Frankie blushed hard, she could feel the temperature of her pale skin rising. Her name sounded so sweet coming from his mouth. _He’s too fucking good for you_.

 

Robert’s wife came in to the room, smirking at the two adults watching Frozen with all the kids. She thanked Frankie for looking after the kids, giving her a knowing smile as she carried Sophie to bed. No doubt she’d hear about this later.

 

“Come have a drink outside with me, I haven’t seen you in ages. I’m pretty sure you know the ending by now anyway,” Chris says grabbing her by the hand and dragging her outside. She sat next to him, their feet dangling in the cool water of the pool, a beer in their hands. They sat in a comfortable silence, sipping their drinks.

 

Frankie took the chance to look up at his face. He looked tired and a little withdrawn. His eyes caught hers and he smiled, though it never quite reached his eyes.

 

“Tell me what’s going on in your life,” he said moving a stray lock of blond hair behind her ear. If he noticed her breath hitch in her chest he didn’t acknowledge it.

 

“Oh you know, you action heroes keep us on our toes. It’s always got to be bigger and more expensive every movie,” she said sarcastically looking back over the pool. He chuckled, pulling lightly on her bun. “Actually, I’ve been thinking about moving on.” Her pale grey eyes met his shocked expression and she looked away, almost embarrassed. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Ten years is a long time to be in one company you know and I need to challenge myself I think.”

 

“Where are you thinking of going?”

 

_Does he look sad? No, don’t be ridiculous._ “Ahmanson Theatre offered me a more senior position in their finance department. It’s a bit of a pay cut, but I can make it work. It would also allow me time to pursue a side-project I’ve been thinking about doing for a while.”

 

Chris scooted closer to Frankie, his body almost touching hers. “I thought you were going to up and leave us then,” he sighed. “Tell me about your side-project.”

 

Frankie cringed. She’d only mentioned the project to a few colleagues and a friend from the LA Times. “Promise not to laugh?” She didn’t wait for a response, blurting out, “I’m going to write a podcast comparing real-life financial events to board games. The LA Times want to sponsor and help produce it. I’ll be working with their business and finance department.”

 

“Wow, that’s incredible. Congratulations!” He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her in close. Frankie couldn’t breathe. “How come you haven’t told anyone yet?”

 

“I’m scared.”

 

“Of what?”

  
“Everything,” she said quietly and pulled away from him. He was too close and she was falling in deep. _Fucking perfect Chris Evans._ “What about you? What are you going to be doing now your Marvel career is done?”

 

Frankie watched as Chris put some distance between them and look over the pool. She couldn’t read his expression.

 

“I’ve got a few things in the pipeline.” He glances at his watch. “It’s getting late and I should get home to Dodger.” He faces her and pulls her to look at him. “Don’t doubt yourself Frankie. You need to trust your circle of people and let them in.”

 

He pressed a hot kiss to her cheek and made his way back into the house.

 

_Fucking perfect Chris Evans. Fucking Frankie the imposter; too scared to let anyone in._


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A farewell party, a wedding and a big oops

_I_ _ndian Pale Ale. Double Indian Pale Ale. Lager. Do I bring wine?_ Frankie huffed, hands firmly on her hips as she scrutinized the never-ending aisle of beer. _I wonder if they sell beer made in Boston. Chris would like that._

 

Her phone pinged and she pulled it out of her bag.

 

_**You had better not buying booze for your own party. RDJ** _

 

How the fuck does he know? She spins around checking for spies around the bottle store. Robert would kill her if she turned up with something, so Frankie made her way to the Uber patiently waiting for her.

 

Robert had taken it upon himself to ‘host’ Frankie’s farewell party. His promise of an intimate dinner had avalanched into an over the top Marvel themed kids party complete with a Hulk jumping castle and waiters dressed as various Marvel characters.

 

Frankie struggled to keep up with Robert as he dragged her around to greet her guests and she eventually found herself sneaking away as Robert launched into a heated debate with Kevin Feige about on-set catering and non-organic blueberries.

 

The outdoor bar was situated near the family fire pit. It had always been her favourite part of the garden. The cool night air helped ease the anxiety that had been cultivating from the over the top party.

 

She thought back to the first time she met Robert and smirked. It had been her first week at Marvel when she found him sitting at her desk going through her drawers searching for food like he owned the damn place. He loved her the second she tore into him.

 

_It’s too much. You don’t deserve all of this._

 

A firm kiss on her cheek and firm hands on her shoulders brought her from her dark thoughts. She turned to see Sebastian beaming down at her. He immediately pulled her into a tight hug.

 

“What are you doing hiding out here? You’re the guest of honour! Shouldn’t you be inside bragging about your new job?” he chided teasingly.

 

Frankie chuckled. “I came here for a small dinner party and it turns out to be a five year old kid’s party.” He squeezed her forearm gently. Kind, gentle Sebastian. “I just needed some fresh air.” He smiled and dragged her over to the fire pit before going back to the bar to get them some drinks.

 

“Hey girl,” Anthony Mackie cried pulling her into a warm embrace. “Congratulations traitor. I can’t believe you’re leaving us.”

 

“Well our girl is all grown up now.” Frankie’s heart stopped, her eyes locking with a smirking Chris Evans. “Moving onto bigger and better things.” Deep down she knew he was joking, but it hurt.

 

“I’m not leaving the country,” she said sitting down on a free Adirondack chair and accepting the beer Sebastian handed her. “You don’t even see me at work, so I fail to see the issue.”

 

Chris bit back a laugh. He loved getting under her skin and pushing her buttons. Snarky Frankie, though rare, was a sight to behold.

 

“You will always be part of the Marvel family,” Sebastian said squeezing her hand. “Tell me about the podcast.”

 

Frankie blushed hard and explained the premise of the podcast and some of the cases she had been researching. She was proud of the work she had put into her research and it showed when she spoke about it. Her eyes glistened cheekily when Anthony teased her.

 

Chris was proud of her. She had come a long way since she had first come into the group. Yes she was still anxious and timid, and had walls up for days, but she was more open with the small group. He thought back fondly to the time she had engaged in a heated debate about shadow banking with Robert over dinner one night. It had lasted well over an hour and gone completely over his head. But she was so smart, animated and witty that it had been hard not to watch.

 

Chris would be lying if he weren’t a little jealous at the ease Frankie had when she was with Sebastian. They had great chemistry. _Platonic chemistry Evans_. Her cheeks bloomed and her laugh was so genuine as Sebastian cracked a joke. Chris tensed, slightly. _Don’t be jealous_ , he scolded himself.

 

Frankie’s eyes met Chris’ heated gaze over the flickering fames and her chest flushed before Sebastian quickly drew back her attention. Chris was well aware of Frankie’s crush on him, as were most of the group. But he always kept a respectable distance for her sake. He loved her like a younger sister.

 

“So are you all coming to Claire’s wedding?” Anthony asked the group. Claire was a good friend and a well-respected Marvel production assistant. “Bringing a hot date, Frankie?”

 

She snorted and took a sip of her beer. “I’m going to hire an escort for the night,” she joked half-heartedly. “You’re all going to be so jealous.”

 

Chris’ chest twinged a little, whilst Sam and Sebastian both chuckled. “You could always come with me,” Chris suggested and Frankie could only hear white noise. “I mean, I don’t have a date for the night and I need a good dancing and drinking buddy for the night.”

 

_Buddy._

 

And that is how Frankie became the platonic date of Chris Evans for Claire’s wedding. He was a perfect gentlemen, an attentive date.

 

Buddy played over in her mind as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror fixing her lipstick. She glanced down her curve hugging black gown, scrunching her nose. She desperately wanted to have a good time tonight, when else would she be able to say Chris was her date? But at the end of the day all she was the dumpy sympathy date.

 

Squaring her shoulders, she strode back into the wedding venue and back to their table. Chris was nursing a drink whilst watching the crowd of dancers. His smile beamed as she approached the table.

 

“I love weddings,” he sighed as Frankie took her seat next to him. “Being able to witness your friends commit themselves to each other.”

 

Frankie rolled her eyes at her sappy friends. “I don’t think you need a $500 a plate wedding to commit to each other.” Her tone was bitter. “Isn’t it just a dated expectation of adults? I mean, you don’t need to be married to someone to be committed or validated.”

 

Chris glanced over at Frankie who absentmindedly picked at the label on her beer bottle, deep in her thoughts. “Didn’t you ever think you would marry Tom?”

 

Frankie froze. It had been so long since she had heard his name. She could feel the mark on her shoulder burn. Was it burning? No. It couldn’t be. She didn’t notice her hands were shaking until Chris grabbed her hand.

 

“Frankie?” Grey eyes met blue. “Are you okay?” She smiled weakly. “I’m sorry Frankie, I didn’t realise the breakup was still so fresh.”

 

_If only you knew._

 

“I thought you brought me here to dance not have a deep and meaningful over wedding cake,” her voice quivered slightly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

 

Chris was saddened by how quick Frankie was to throw up her walls. He hated to see her upset as she was a good friend. He pulled her in tight and held her close as they moved on the dance floor. Slowly, he felt her relax a little as he ran his hand over her head.

 

Frankie desperately wanted to tell Chris the truth about her breakup with Tom, but this wasn’t the time or the place. She was a hot mess with more baggage than a 747.

 

_Chris can’t know. Nobody can know._

 

They moved together, oblivious to the smirks from their friends. “You’re a better dancer than I thought you would be Evans, you can keep a beat,” she smirked trying to lighten the mood.

 

Chris laughed heartedly and swung her around.

 

As the night wore on the pair found themselves at the bar downing shots with Sebastian. What follows Frankie can’t be sure. Vague snippets will take some time to manifest, however what she does know is she woke up in a strange bed, a wet dog nose resting against her cheek and Chris Evans is standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching her wake up.

 

_Fuck._


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Ben and Jerry's, some sexy flashbacks, and an awkward birthday dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks in bold and italics

_**2011** _

 

**_Robert was a boisterous and vivacious host. His personality was a complex mix of calming and chaotic. He was a showman._ **

 

**_Marvel were knee-deep in the trenches of The Avengers filming. Frankie was exhausted, but she knew better than to turn down an invitation to a Downey Jnr barbeque. The finance department were down three key analysts and five junior staff due to the flu._ **

 

**_With a cold beer in her hands and the hot sun on her shoulders, she watched over the small group of toddlers playing happily in the shaded ball pit._ **

 

**_Charlie, Robert’s youngest, babbled happily at her whilst climbing into her lap, nearly causing her to spill her drink._ **

 

**_“Here let me help you,” a deep voice chuckled to her right and someone grabbed her beer._ **

 

**_“Thankyou,” she said after securing Charlie in her lap and looked up at her hero. Captain America. He was even more beautiful in person._ **

 

**_“I think you’re a bit young to be spilling drinks Charlie-bear.” He sat in the chair beside her and started to coo over Charlie. “I’m Chris.”_ **

 

**_“Frankie,” she said shyly._ **

 

****

 

The first thing that alerted Frankie to the new day was a strange wet sensation on her cheek. _Is my roof leaking again?_ She cracked open one eye to see a brown and white furry face staring at her and blinding light. “Dodger?” Her voice was weak and rough. This was going to be one hell of a hangover. She sat up a little and took in her surroundings. _Why am I naked in Chris’ bedroom?_

 

“Morning,” an equally rough voice captured her attention and she looked to Chris leaning against the doorway of his bathroom, towelling his hair. He looked so sheepish.

 

Frankie pulled the sheet tighter against herself, feeling very vulnerable and confused. Dodger pushed his nose against her demanding attention. “Did we…” She couldn’t bring herself to finish the question.

 

“Yeah.” His face was a parade of regret and embarrassment.

 

Frankie was at a loss for words. The air was rife with tension. He pushed off the doorframe and came to sit next to her, running his hands through Dodger’s fur.

 

“I’m really sorry, Frankie. I never meant for this to happen.”

 

_Of course you didn’t. Why would you want to sleep with your fat friend?_ His rejection burnt deep.

 

His eyes searched her face, trying to read her. “I really don’t want to do this,” he continued and Frankie had to fight to breath, “but I have a breakfast date…” White noise rang through her ears, drowning out his monologue.

 

“I’ll get out your hair,” she said in a voice so small he barely heard her.

 

“Please Frankie,” he pleaded reaching out to her retreating body.

 

“It’s fine,” she said putting on a brave face, betrayed by tears falling down her face, “I hope your date goes well. I can let myself out.”

 

Chris wanted to go after her but deep down he knew it would only escalate the situation. _Or are you just being a big coward, Chris?_

 

Back in the safety of her own home Frankie broke down and sobbed.

 

_You really are a fuck up Francesca Anne Taylor._

 

****

 

Frankie wallowed in self-pity, Ben and Jerry’s and tequila for a week before picking herself back up and throwing herself into work. Her dreams were haunted by flashes of that night. It had been damn good.

 

Two weeks post epic-wedding fuckup she was starting to hate herself a little bit less. That was until she arrived at her desk to find a very large bouquet of sunflowers on her desk. Her heart stopped as she read the attached card.

 

_I’m sorry, I’m an asshole. Chris x_

 

The floodgates collapsed and Frankie crawled under desk to break down.

 

****

 

Frankie knew coming to this dinner party was a bad idea but she knew deep down that if she missed Chris’ birthday party their friends would ask questions. Her plan was to sit at the furthest end of the table away from him so not to raise suspicion. She was sat with Sebastian and Anthony whose constant bantering kept her distracted. Well mostly.

 

She dared to sneak a look up at the head of the table. He looked handsome and more at ease than he had looked in months. His plump lips, red from his wine, spread into a smile. The same lips that had explored her body that night.

 

_**He pulls his lips from her ear lobe and begins to make their descent down her body. He takes her nipple in his mouth as she ruts into him hard, sweet moans escaping her lips.** _

_**“If I had known you sounded so pretty I wouldn’t have waited to so long.”** _

 

When she felt heated cobalt eyes meet hers she blushed furiously and looked to Sebastian.

 

_I shouldn’t be here. I don’t belong here._

 

“Is everything alright, pumpkin?” She turned to look at Robert, who whispered in her ear. “You look tired.”

 

_You can’t tell him. Chris is his friend._ “Work is busy. Sweeney Todd opens in a month and they’re still calling for budget cuts. I’m pretty sure the costume department hate me,” she chuckled and picked up her glass of water.

 

“Are you sure it has nothing to do with you and Evans getting chummy at the wedding?” Frankie nearly spat her water and started to cough, drawing attention from their fellow guests.

 

“Excuse me?” her voice hushed. “I was his sympathy date because I had no one else to go with and he didn’t want to look like a loser. Besides, I think he has much better taste in women.”

 

Robert knew he was pushing her buttons, but he smirked and pressed on, desperate to get to the bottom of her attitude. “So there was no hanky panky? You didn’t get to ride the shield?”

 

Frankie burnt with embarrassment. “Fuck off Robert,” and she stormed off to the bathroom, a few eyes following her.

 

Safely away from everyone she splashed cool water onto her face. Fuck Robert Downey Jnr and his stupid powers of perception. She held onto the sink and bowed her head. _Just go out there you coward, put on your big girl panties and don’t make this about you._

 

Before she could enter the private dining room she collided with a large body.

 

Chris smiled shyly, helping her catch her balance. “I’m sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going.” His hands were hot against her bare arms.

 

_**His hands held her face against his, his tongue battling against hers as he fucked her into the bed.** _

 

Frankie could barely make eye contact. “No I’m sorry, it’s my fault.”

 

He sighed and noted her closed-off body language. “How are you?”

 

_I slept with my friend and I hate myself for it._ “Okay. You?” He shrugged. “Thank you for the flowers, they were beautiful. I’m sorry I didn’t text…” she sighed, “I’m a coward.”

 

“I should have called. I felt terrible for basically kicking you out,” he began but stopped as she stepped back and closed in on herself, tears threatening to escape.

 

“It’s fine. Really. You should go back to your guests. Happy birthday.” He watched her retreat back into the private room and sit next to Robert, pulling him into a tight hug and whisper something in his ear.

 

“You alright buddy?” He turned to see Anthony exiting the bathroom. “You look a little, I dunno, tired.”

 

“Yeah I’m good, just a lot on my mind with having to go back to Washington,” Chris lied watching Frankie converse with Sebastian. She looked dejected under that mask he knew she wore. Not that he could blame her. _You only have yourself to blame, Chris._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far. I can't people are reading this! x


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pee sticks, type-A planning, and a confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you so so much for reading, the kudos and the comments! I promise I will reply, but I am beyond stoked.

July came with a bang like a summer storm. Sweeney Todd opened with a myriad of disasters and Frankie was forced to put her research on the backburner. The theatre was putting pressure on her to present the 2020 budget so they could begin applying for production rights whilst liaising with the departments ensuring they were keeping to their budget for the next production.

To top it all off she was coming down with the flu. She had been feeling nauseous and her body had been aching for a fortnight. She was also a raging hormonal monster, taking down anyone she could with her sharp tongue. But, she battled through it, attending all the 2020 planning meetings and juggling what projects she could.

 

Sitting at her desk attempting to work her way through a pile of invoices she could feel a headache brewing. Throwing her calculator onto her desk she stretched out and leant back into her chair.

 

“Honey I'm home... oh you look awful.” At her door stood fucking Downey Jnr with a brown bag.

 

“Thanks prince charming,” she chuckled and he came into the room.

 

“No seriously, you don’t look well. You alright chicken?” His face darkened with concern as he examined her face.

 

Frankie knew she was ashen and her eyes dark. “Fuck you. I’m fine. It’s just a flu or something.”

 

“In summer?” he asked incredulously.

 

“Yes, it happens. We can’t all have impenetrable immune systems.”

 

Robert snorted and crossed his arms, shooting her a pointed look. “Are you pregnant?” Frankie’s blood ran cold.

 

“Pretty sure you need sperm to make a baby and I don’t keep a supply in my fridge,” her tone was clipped.

 

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about. I’m not stupid, I’ve known you too long.”

 

She couldn’t breath. Her fingers picked at invisible lint on her pants. “It’s the flu Downey. Now, I have the proverbial shit tonne of work to get done before Monday morning, so either feed me or fuck off.”

 

You could cut the tension with a knife as the pair stared each other down. Robert stood up abruptly and stormed out of her office.

 

For the third time that day Frankie broke down. Damn hormones.

 

It took Frankie another two weeks to work up the courage to take a pregnancy test. Deep down she knew Robert was right. She paced the kitchen as four tests sat in the ensuite, waiting like a death sentence.

 

_Would it be so bad? You’re not exactly a spring chicken. You haven’t had a relationship since Tom. That door closed a long time ago._

The bottle of tequila perched next to her limes was awfully tempting.

 

_This could be your only chance. Is it financially plausible to bring up a kid by yourself?_

 

The timer on her phone pinged and her heart all but stopped. She was taut with fear. She began her ascent to the ensuite, stopping to muster up the courage at the foot of her bed.

 

 _Would Chris be supportive? Of course he would. He is desperate for a family._ Her blood ran cold. _Family. He wants marriage and a family. You could never provide him with that. He regrets sleeping with you. All the sweet things he whispered to you were a lie._

 

_It’s now or never Frankie. Walk into the bathroom. Just one step at a time._

 

Frankie slowly stepped into the ensuite and looked down at the tests sitting on the vanity.

 

_Positive. Positive. Positive. Positive._

 

_Well fuck me._

 

****

 

Frankie had always been a pragmatic and restrained character. Her anxiety had always clouded her better judgement, but overall she had mastered the art of putting on a mask and organising things to within an inch of its life.

 

Frankie went to her OBGYN for confirmation. She sat down and budgeted a life raising a child by herself.

 

Despite her desire to never ever have children, a part of her had always wondered could she provide a life with more love than she had been brought up in or had had with Tom.

 

The only plan she could not control or design was telling Chris. Negative consequences and worst-case scenarios plagued her thoughts. Would he think she’d set him up? What if he didn’t want to be a part of their life? How drastically would this affect his family? What would their friends think?

 

Would this affect the way his fans looked at him?

 

Could they co-parent? Would Chris want the baby brought up in Boston so they could be near his family? Was she prepared to move her life to the other side of the country for a man who could never love her?

 

Coming home from work she was drained. The doctor had warned her about the fatigue but she had never felt anything like this before. As she rounded the corner onto her street she was surprised to see a dark figure sitting on one of her yellow adirondack chair on her porch. They had been a house-warming gift from Robert; a beautiful contrast to the grey and white façade of her little cottage. Her sanctuary.

 

She came up the path to find Robert waiting for her with a box of donuts.

 

The strong façade she had held over the last two weeks crumbled and she broke down in his arms. Once he got her inside the house, out of her work clothes, he sat her down on the couch and held her.

 

He’d always thought of Frankie as his daughter. They’d had an instant connection that day in her office. It broke his heart to see her like this again. He was mad at himself for allowing her to be in this place again.

 

A mug of chocolate with marshmallows sat in her lap later that evening as she confided in her closest friend. “I remember being at the bar and getting hammered. I vaguely remember sharing an uber with him and I think he suggested we go back to his because it was not safe for me to be that drunk on my own. He said I could have the spare room. And the next thing I remember is waking up in his bed and having to leave because he had a date.”

 

Robert sighed, his face reddening. “I’m going to kill him.”

 

“No you’re not. Firstly we are both consenting adults, well as consenting as two shit-faced people can be. Secondly, I don’t think your agents would appreciate the black eyes,” she said firmly. “We are both to blame.”

 

Robert took a moment to think. “Does he know?” Sheepishly she shook her head. “He needs to know.”

 

Tears bristled and she wiped them away. “I know. I’ve been trying to work out the best way to tell him. He’s been in DC for his documentary thing, they’ve been re-interviewing and editing. I didn’t want to put more pressure on him.”

 

“Of course you didn’t,” he chuckled, pulling her into his chest. “I know it wasn’t a part of your meticulous career plan.” He paused, choosing his words carefully. “Are you going to keep the baby?”

 

Frankie chose her words carefully, knowing her beliefs on family were not always compatible with Robert. “This could be my last chance to have a kid,” he went to interrupt, “No hear me out. I don’t know if I will ever be okay to be in a romantic relationship again. Tom burnt me and left a big pile of ashes. I know I have always said I don’t want a family, but what if I’m wrong? I see you and your family and deep down I want that. I think I put up this façade to keep people away so I can’t be hurt again.”

 

She took a deep sigh and looked longingly at the photos of her Marvel family meticulously hung on her wall. “I know I didn’t have the best introduction to family, but you’ve changed that.”

 

“Whatever you need, we are here for you. You need me to be there to catch the baby when you push it out I’m here. I will hold your hand and feed you ice chips.” He placed a warm kiss to the top of her head. “You’re going to be a great mother Francesca. You just have to have a little faith in yourself.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions, an artisan cheese board and concerns

Frankie stood in her kitchen, fussing over the guacamole as she nervously watched Chris stand in her small courtyard speaking on his phone. Dodger lay near her in the kitchen, having not left her side since they had arrived. He knew there was something different about her, clever dog.

 

Frankie had given herself a week to come up with a game plan in breaking the news to Chris. She knew she had to be on her own turf to tell him, where she was most comfortable. He’d been in her space before so she was at ease with him in her home.

 

He’d been shocked when she’d called him earlier in the week inviting him over for a drink. They hadn’t spoken since his birthday dinner the month before. They would usually text each other every other week and he had missed her. More than he was willing to admit.

 

He strolled back into the house, stuffing his phone into his pocket. “I’m sorry about that, it was my agent.”

 

“It’s fine,” she said handing him a beer. He raised an eyebrow noting she was not indulging in one and sticking to sparkling water. “You’re a busy man.”

 

Chris scoffed at her words and they moved over to the couch, Dodger right on her tail. They sat down and immediately Dodger came up and set his nose on her belly. Mortified, Chris shooed Dodger off the couch. Dodger lay down by her feet.

 

“I don’t know what is wrong with him today honestly. He just won’t leave you alone,” Chris laughed.

 

“It’s fine,” she smiled, “it might be an issue if he was a Great Dane.”

 

Chris laughed, clasping his hand to his chest, but soon an awkward silence fell over the room. He broke the ice first. “So, are you on a cleanse or are you too worried to drink in front of me?”

 

Frankie knew he was trying to be funny to minimise the tension, but her hormones were out of control. She burst into tears and sobbed into Dodgers fur.

 

“Oh my god Frankie, what’s the matter honey?” Chris bundled her up against him, his beer long forgotten on the coffee table. “Please talk to me. Is it because of what happened? I’m such an asshole, I should never…”

 

“It’s not you, it’s me,” she sobbed pulling away. “Fuck. I need to tell you something but I’m so afraid you will hate me.”

 

He placed his hands on her face and directed her gaze to him. “Frankie, I could never hate you. We’ve been friends for too long.”

 

“Chris, I’m pregnant.”

 

Chris moved back, taking his hands from her face. “Am… I… is… it… is it mine?” His voice was quivering with anxiety and it broke her heart.

 

She nodded, clutching onto Dodger who instinctively moved closer to her and whined. “You’re the only man I’ve slept with since… since Tom.” She ran her hands down her pants. “I need you to know that I never set out to do this. I’m not trying to trap you into a relationship.”

 

Chris didn’t respond at first, tears threatening to spill. “What are you going to do? With it I mean.” His voice was so faint she could only just hear him.

 

She sighed. “I’m scared Chris.” He looked at her, her gaze focused away from him. Frankie had never been so honest with him. She couldn’t look him in the eye and be vulnerable, in spite of everything that had happened between them. “I never wanted kids, especially after everything that happened with Tom… but, what if this is my last chance? I haven’t been in a relationship or dated in five years.”

 

Instinctively he took her hand, but her gaze was steadfast. She continued, “I’ve done the numbers and I can raise the baby by myself if you don’t want to be a part of this. I don’t expect you to if you don’t want to.”

 

“Frankie look at me.” She turned her head to meet his conflicted face. “I am so sorry we are here. I swear I wore a condom. The damn thing must have broken and I’d flushed it straight after.” He sighed and moved closer to her. “I am with you every step of the way. I’m not getting any younger. I’m nearly 40. But if you were really sure this is what you want, then I would be honoured to take this journey with you. I don’t know how, but we will create a great life for our child. Together.”

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung on tight. “Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

 

_It’s going to be okay._

 

****

 

The cheese board was taunting her. Soft brie, dried apricot, rich camembert. Artisan crackers were piled high beside the French herbed cream cheese. It was a fucking work of art. And Frankie couldn’t eat any of it.

 

Her forlorn face drooled over the cheese board; it was perfectly within reaching distance.

 

Frankie reasoned that Chris was punishing her. Why else would he cater a party with sushi, soft cheese and alcohol when her OBGYN had directly told them both that she was not allowed it.

 

Now fourteen weeks pregnant and the first scan a success, Chris was hosting dinner for their friends to announce the pregnancy. It wasn’t ideal, but they were moving forward together. He’d spent the weekend in Boston breaking the news to his family, and thankfully they were excited.

 

“Please tell me you haven’t gone vegan,” Sebastian groaned dramatically, dropping into the barstool beside her.

 

Frankie laughed and moved to face Sebastian, the cheeseboard to her back. “Maybe I just want to pace myself.”

 

He offered her a beer and raised an eyebrow when she declined. “Okay spill. What is going on? You’re not hogging the cheese board and you’re turning down beer. Are you pregnant?” He was joking but Frankie froze and closed in on herself. Thankfully they were alone in the kitchen, most of the other guests sitting outside with Chris by his fire pit. “Frankie?” he moved his hand over her head, begging her to look at him. “Are you pregnant?”

 

“We were going to tell everyone tonight,” she said in a small voice.

 

“We?” he pressed but she couldn’t bring herself to say it. Sebastian and Chris were best friends and he deserved to hear it from him, not her.

 

“I promise I will tell you soon,” she grasped at his elbows and her eyes burnt into his. “I’m begging you, please just keep this between us.”

 

His hand sat hot against her cheek and his thumb lazily stroked her skin. “Whatever you need, I’m here. No judgement.”

 

Frankie took a deep breath and they made their way out into the cool autumn night, sitting beside each other on the bench surrounding the fire pit. Everyone was in good spirits, but Frankie couldn’t help but anxiously think of the downfall from Chris’ announcement. It didn’t help that her hormones were battling against her type-A personality and she felt like she was losing control of everything.

 

“I would firstly like to say thank you all for coming tonight, I know it was late notice for a lot you,” Frankie was brought from her thoughts. Cool, calm, collected Chris was now an anxious ball of energy as he stood before their friends. She could see the beer bottle in his hand tremor. “It really means a lot for me… us that you are all here.” Frankie watched as their friends started to bristle and whisper between themselves. “There’s no time like the present,” he chuckled, taking back attention. “Frankie and I are pregnant.”

 

Frankie had imagined their friends would erupt like the Council of Elrond. Insults would fly and she would be banished forever. But they didn’t. Their friends were quiet in their congratulations and respectful. It was like waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

Chris continued, his hand clasping the neck of his beer bottle Frankie was concerned it would crack. “I know that it comes as a surprise, trust me, I know. But, we are friends and we are both committed to doing this together.”

 

She sat back and watched Chris soak up the attention of their friends, Sebastian quietly holding her hand.

 

“So you and Chris huh.”

 

“I’m sorry Seb,” she sighed and shifted to look at him. “I really wanted to tell you but Chris thought it was better if we told everyone together. We thought it best.”

 

“So, are you going to be a couple?” his eyes were dancing, trying to read her emotions whilst coming to terms with the news.

 

“No,” she thought back to the tense conversation they’d had after the scan. “We will bring up our child together, probably in Boston.”

 

“You’re going to give up your career for him?” he snorted indignantly, taking his hands from her.

 

“No,” she said defensively. “I don’t know. We are just trying to figure it out.”

 

He grasped her forearms and looked her straight in the eyes. “I am here for you, no matter what. But you cannot give up everything just to make him happy. Whatever this is, or will be, it has to be a partnership.” Frankie could feel Chris’ gaze on them and fought herself not to look at him. “You have to do what is right for you, not just for Chris and the baby.”

 

“Is everything alright?” Chris stood over them, his face flush and agitated.

 

“We are fine,” Seb said standing up and bringing his friend into a tight hug. “Congratulations buddy. Take care of our girl.”

 

Chris sat beside Frankie as she watched Sebastian retreat into the house. He wrapped his arm around her protectively, his hand moving to cover her non-existent bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and the lovely comments! They push me to write more! I couldn't be more grateful


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scan debate, Frankie has feelings, the Tom drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos. Writing this has been so therapeutic. 
> 
> So fun fact: when I first got pregnant my husky immediately picked up on it and started to act strangely. He never left my side during my whole pregnancy. When the baby eventually came he would lie by her side all the time.

_Frankie was on a high following their first scan. They had watched in awe as they saw a little hand move, almost like a wave. They clutched hands, laughing brightly with tears rolling down their faces._

 

_They sat opposite each other at Chris’ dining room table fondly looking over the scan._

 

_“You know at twelve weeks the baby is supposed to be the size of a lime,” Frankie said, Dodger protectively sitting by her side._

 

_“I bet it’s a juicy lime,” Chris teased, his fingers caressing the scan. “I can’t wait to call my mom and tell her.”_

 

_“I bet she will be over the moon,” Frankie said, jealous that she couldn’t call her mother to tell her. “Your whole family will be.”_

 

_Chris shifted in his seat, his nervousness showing. “So, I guess we should talk about bringing up the baby.” Frankie brought her feet up onto the chair, drawing herself in. “We should be on the same page well in advance. I was thinking we put it in writing, just in case.”_

 

_The analytical side of Frankie’s personality was preening at the mention of a legal document, however it had to battle with her pregnancy hormones. How dare he think something like that!_

 

_Noting her anxiety he continued. “So I want to meet with my lawyer to draw up my proposal for bringing up the baby. You should meet with yours to. I think it’s best if we have someone mediate.”_

 

_Feeling her heartbeat race Frankie stood up from the table and began to pace the kitchen. Her body was fuelled with rage. So much for being on the same page._

 

_“We need to clearly define what we are to each other,” he chose his words carefully._

 

_“Wouldn’t want to have another accident.”_

 

_He ignored her snarky comment and continued. “I want you to feel like you can see other people, that you’re not tied down to me and the baby.”_

 

_“So you can go around and screw anyone you want. Please, don’t let me stand in your way,” Frankie snapped, her hand gesticulating to the door._

 

_Chris took a deep breath, his angry eyes meeting hers. “I think we should announce the baby to our friends together, I can host something here at the house. I will also ask my publicist and manager to come up with a plan to keep this out of the media.”_

 

_“Please do, because I would hate for your fans to think less of you.”_

 

_Chris stood abruptly in his seat and stormed over to her. “That is enough, Frankie. Stop acting like a child.”_

 

_“You know Chris,” she crossed her arms defiantly, “for someone who was all about us figuring this out together, you sure have a lot of this all planned out.” Her hormones raging in beat with her anger, she grabbed her bag and scan, and stormed from the house._

 

****

 

Sebastian’s concern weighed heavily on Frankie’s mind as she progressed through her pregnancy. Whilst she and Chris were making leaps and bounds in their friendship, she couldn’t help but think Seb was right. She was being expected to make a lot of sacrifices.

 

She had few fond memories of relocating to LA at the age of fifteen when her parents divorced. Her mother, an LA native, thought the laid back LA lifestyle she remembered from her youth would be a welcome relief for her anxious Francesca. She couldn’t have been more wrong.

 

The thought of moving to the other side of the country, away from the only family she called her own, brought her out in hives and panic attacks. She had worked hard to be able to afford her own house, her sanctuary and she was just starting to settle into her new job. But she kept her concerns to herself as Chris descended into a planning madness.

 

October arrived and Frankie could finally put the theatre’s 2020 financial budget towards the CEO. Her colleagues were delighted to know she was pregnant, but she was still unsure of resigning. Her podcast had been put on indefinite hold by the LA Times after a scandal with an editor. She was disappointed, but instead put her energy into researching schools and jobs in Boston, to gain some sense of control. Her heart was set on working in a theatre again, she loved the creative atmosphere, and there were plenty of theatres in Boston.

 

Chris was adamant that he wanted to pull back on work now that his contract with Marvel had finished, and he wanted to work mainly in Boston, progressing into directing. He also wanted to take on less work so he could bring up the baby. Her mind was at war with itself. She desperately wanted her relationship with Chris to be amicable, but he was stubborn and bull-headed. Chris’ plan was for the pair to move into his house in Boston before her third and final trimester, and they would bring up the baby as a unit until they both felt they could live apart. As Chris wished, it was all in writing.

 

Frankie knew she was being a coward by not expressing her feelings. Their type-A personalities were at war.

 

The autumn sun was setting as she sat at her farmhouse dining table, her favourite pomegranate candle flickering and scenting the room. Beside her lay a large stack of invoices she had to catch up on from work but she was furiously researching alternative remedies for her ongoing nausea. Her nausea was almost constant and thus far she was yet to find a remedy that agreed with her. Her hormones were yet to abate and she was increasingly finding it difficult to keep her temper. She still felt guilty for ripping into her assistant the previous week over his weak tea.

 

“Hey,” she could hear Chris call as he let himself in. She smiled at the click-clack of Dodgers claws against her wooden floors. Frankie looked up as he came into the room carrying a brown paper bag full of food. The smell made her stomach turn and she took a generous sip of her now tepid ginger tea. “Still nauseous?” he asked sympathetically giving her shoulder a squeeze. Dodger shoved his face into her small bump and sat beside her.

 

“Yeah, I’m just googling alternatives.”

 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to be using Dr Google?” His Steve Rogers was coming through. “Maybe we should make another appointment…”

 

“Thanks Dr Evans,” she said facetiously and closed the tab.

 

Chris bristled and bore his eyes into the back of her head. “I’m just trying to help.”

 

“I know,” she sighed. _Be honest_. “It’s just, sometimes you talk to me like I’m a kid.” Before he could rebut she immediately apologised. “I’m sorry. It’s been a shit week. My hormones are completely out of control and this nausea is really making things difficult.”

 

The silence was deafening as she closed her eyes and willed him to say something. Anything. Instead, she felt warm arms wrap around her from behind and he whispered an apology in her ear.

 

Chris ate dinner whilst Frankie nursed a refreshed cup of ginger tea and nibbled on a green apple. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d eaten an actual meal.

 

“My mom would like you to come with me for Thanksgiving,” he said breaking the silence. “She wants to spend time with you and make you feel more comfortable about moving to Boston.”

 

Frankie loved Chris’ mum, Lisa. They’d met a few years back at a party Chris hosted while she was visiting and they had bonded immediately over their love of the theatre. But it would be different now. Frankie was pregnant with her grandchild. Not to mention she was having second thoughts about moving to Boston.

 

She closed her laptop and worked up the courage to look him in the eyes as she sat opposite him. “I need to speak to you about something that’s been on my mind.” Chris stilled and motioned her to continue. She cleared her throat and anxiously gripped her chair. “I know you’re anxious with all these changes, but I feel like you’re taking control over everything and not taking my feelings into consideration.”

 

“Frankie…”

 

“No, please hear me out.” She took a deep breath. “Robert is the only person on this planet who knows the truth about my relationship with Tom.” Tears were starting to form and she could feel her chest constrict but she carried on. “When I met Tom at that movie finance conference in Vegas I wasn’t looking to be in a relationship, I’d not long started at Marvel and he was so much older than me. He pursued me for months before I caved in and went out with him. At first he was sweet and kind.” _Breathe._ “But then he started to use his age against me and made me feel like a stupid young girl. He became controlling and manipulative.”

 

Her hands shook as she took a sip of her tea, internally begging for her nerves to not break. She couldn’t bring herself to look in his eyes and see the sympathetic look she could feel bearing her down.

 

“I was too afraid to tell anyone what was happening. Tom had always known that I have,” she paused and squeezed the chair so tightly it hurt, “feelings for you.” She dared to look him in the eyes and immediately withdrew. His gaze was so intense it burnt. “He used it against me, a lot. He was threatened by our friendship despite the fact that you were dating. I told him I didn’t hold a candle to the beautiful women you were dating, but it was his ammunition.

 

“Robert found out when Tom was out of town. He accidentally walked in on me changing at work for a function and saw the bruises. That’s why I moved in with him for a while.” She brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. “Tom lost it when he came home and came after me. Robert helped me get a restraining order.”

 

Chris’ head was swimming. How could he not know? Was he that blind that he missed the signs? Were there signs? How could she carry this burden by herself for all these years?

 

Frankie stole courage and looked him square in the eyes. She had to do this. “That’s why I hold everyone at a distance and need control. I can’t hurt like that again.” You’ve got this. “I love you. You are one of my best friends. And I love that you are so excited for our baby to come. But I feel like you are taking control of everything and pushing me into things that I’m not sure I’m ready for.”

 

His eyes glistened with tears and he could feel himself struggle to keep eye contact with her. “I’ve been an absolute bulldozer haven’t I?” Dodger moved over to Chris and led his head on his lap. Chris ran his fingers through the soft fur. “I’m sorry. I truly am. My type-a personality kicked in and I felt like I had to make everything perfect so I wouldn’t lose you both.”

 

Frankie’s heart leaped from her chest and she all but ran to him. He pulled her onto his lap and held her tight.

 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you,” his voice wavered with the weight of his emotions, “if I’d known…”

 

“But you didn’t,” she moved to look him directly in the eyes. “It was my choice not to tell you. I didn’t tell you that to make you feel guilty. I just need you to understand why I feel so uncomfortable moving.”

 

Chris’ emotions swirled with guilt and regret. “I’m sorry I kicked you out that morning. I’m not used to not being in control and I was so embarrassed. I didn’t want you to think that I was…”

 

“Chris it’s fine. What’s happened has happened. It serves no purpose looking back because the self-hatred will only build up and eventually put a wedge between us. Neither of us want this baby to be brought up with parents who don’t care about each other.”

 

“I don’t regret that night,” he said softly, rubbing his thumb against her small bump. “I regret running away from my feelings and not apologising sooner.”

 

“I don’t regret that night either. I do however regret the cringe worthy amount of ice cream I ate that week though,” she said chuckling. “I’d love to spend Thanksgiving with your family. I just need some time to really think about moving.”

 

“Of course, anything. And I promise, no more bulldozing and trying to take control of everything.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving, family, kitchen sex.

The house was lusciously warm. Cinnamon, citrus and burning wood softly scented the air. Jovial cheers and heckling drifted down the hall.

 

 _This is what it is to be a family_ , Frankie mused as she made herself comfortable at the kitchen table. She usually spent Thanksgiving with Robert if he was in town or catching up on her own work. Thanksgiving with Chris’ family had been amazing. They were so warm and welcoming.

 

“Here.” Frankie looked up to see Lisa place a cup of peppermint tea in front of her. “You must be sick of ginger by now.”

 

Frankie thanked her and took the cup gratefully. “I thought morning sickness was only supposed to last the first trimester.” Dodger strolled into the kitchen, abandoning the highly contested football game the rest of the family were watching, and taking his usual spot next to her.

 

Lisa chuckled sitting opposite her. “If only all pregnancies were the same, it would make everything a lot easier to understand. I spent my whole pregnancy with Chris with my head in a toilet, but Scott I didn’t have nausea once. Did your mom ever talk about her pregnancy?”

 

Frankie smiled sadly. “I was ten when I found out my parents couldn’t have children of their own. My mother spent most of my childhood trying to placate my “fathers’” resentment towards me. I was just the constant reminder of my mother’s infidelity.” She took a sip of her tea and continued. “They finally divorced when I was fifteen and my mum thought we needed a fresh start so she moved us to LA to be with her family. She tried to mend the relationship between us but the damage was done. I haven’t spoken to her since I left for college.”

 

“I’m sorry honey, I didn’t know.” God she sounded sincere, it was nice.

 

“No it’s okay, I’ve never really told anyone before.” Laughter drifted through the house again. “I didn’t think I’d ever know what it it’s like to have a family, until this week. I can’t thank you enough.”

 

“I should be thanking you, giving Chris this gift. You know when Chris first told me you had slept together I was hoping you two would finally get together,” Lisa said, her tea long forgotten.

 

“He told you what happened?”

 

“Oh yeah, he called me that day,” Lisa chuckled and Frankie’s face burnt with embarrassment. “Oh don’t you worry, I tore him a new one when he told me he’d gone to that date right after kicking you out. I’m just glad you’re in this together.”

 

Later that evening, after returning to Chris’ Boston home for the night, Frankie stood in the dark kitchen, standing by the window watching the snow flutter. It was clean, crisp and white. It was magical. Her father had always insisted on a quiet house, her presence a constant reminder of why he never wanted children. But this loud, Italian-Irish family was welcoming and warm. She knew that bringing up their child here was for the best.

 

“Can’t sleep?” she turned to see Chris leaning against the doorway, his dark frame lightly illuminated by the small light of the moon. He glanced over her bare shapely legs, her small round tummy pressing against her t-shirt. She was beautiful.

 

“No, it’s like a disco in my belly,” she chuckled and shifted the weight on her feet, leaning against the bench to stretch her back a little. Chris moved over to her and massaged her lower back. “Sweet fuck that feels good. I think it’s all the extra weight I’ve been carrying.”

 

“You look beautiful,” Chris reassured her, his hands pressing into her muscles. “You’re all glowy and soft and curvy…”

 

“Are you drunk?” she chuckled, her blush burning.

 

“No, I’m trying to pay you a compliment. You’re amazing, I just wish you could see that.” Her breath hitched as his hands softly moved up her body to her shoulders and he massaged them.

 

Her second trimester had rolled her hormones into a raging ball of intense emotions. Frankie needed sex. Hot sex. Quick sex. Average sex. Any sex.

 

His body pressed against hers, his fingers teasing her warming skin. She could feel him hardening against her. His lips softly met the curve of her neck as their eyes met in the window. “You’re so beautiful,” his lips painted a pattern against her.

 

She knew it was wrong. So very wrong. Chris was seeing someone, _what was her name, Cecilia?_ But dammit, it was so right. Frankie slowly turned to meet his blazing blue eyes.

 

“I haven’t been able to get that night out of my head,” his voice was low and raw, his fingers dangerously descending to her swollen breasts. “And here you are fucking taunting me with that gorgeous, curvy body.” His lips teased hers. “Tell me you want me.”

 

Her conscience lost its battle with her raging hormones and she feverishly met his lips. He all but tore her raggedy David Bowie t-shirt off and hungrily ravaged her breasts. She fought to cling onto the kitchen bench as he yanked her panties away, dropped to his knees and lapped at her. She knew he was good, fuck the number of times she’d overheard Jenny brag about him at parties, but to experience this was a whole something else. His large hands squeezed her cheeks as he coaxed her to her high, stars burning her vision.

 

“Fuck me Chris,” she gasped pulling him up and crushing her lips to his. “Fuck I need you.”

 

Before she could take a breath his pants were down and she was bent over the bench with his cock buried deep in her cunt. His hands clasped against hers as he drove into her. The dark room filled with the sounds of their grunts and moans. It was hot, heavy and messy. He chased her to the edge before pulling her back over and over again. He whispered soft, dirty encouragements into her ear, his fingers taunting her clit.

 

“Fuck Frankie,” he all but shouted as he came hard within her, contracting her muscles into the most glorious orgasm.

 

They regained their senses slowly, pulling away from each other. The air around them cooled as they regained their breath and re-dressed.

 

 _This was mistake. Another bloody mistake_ , Frankie thought hanging her head. “I’m sorry Chris,” she started but he jumped in.

 

“No, I’m sorry. I just, I don’t know what came over me.”

 

She slowly turned to look at him. “It’s just the hormones. Apparently dad’s can get sympathetic pregnancy pains, I guess that’s just what this was.” It was a lame excuse and they both knew it. “I’ve been a raging sex fiend for the last month and you’re just feeding off of that.”

 

“Shit, what am I going to tell Camilla?”

 

 _Right, Camilla, not Cecilia._ “Don’t tell her anything. This can remain between us. You both have a good thing going and I couldn’t live with myself being the reason you had to break up. Just don’t tell your mum.”

 

Chris pulled her into a warm embrace. “We just got knocked off our game a little. We can move past this.” His hand pressed gently against her stomach, the baby kicking against the warmth.

 

Frankie felt strangely content. She knew she had to take her feelings for Chris and lock them in a box.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby shower, breakup, baby.

By her 32nd week of pregnancy, Frankie was officially living in Boston. She loved Boston and was feeling more at home than ever. She had developed a good relationship with Chris’ family who were more than eager to help her get the house ready for the baby. Neither she nor Chris spoke of their tryst that cold Thanksgiving evening, their relationship frayed. Sometimes she could feel Chris’ burning gaze over her as she pottered in the kitchen cooking or as they ate dinner at his kitchen table, but she remained firm in her decision to keep her distance.

 

Chris’ relationship with Camilla, a local theatre actress, was slowly becoming more serious. Frankie couldn’t begin to wrap her head around this woman actually being okay with the fact her boyfriend was about to have a baby with his best friend. She didn’t trust her, but she chalked it up to her nesting period. Well, that’s what her midwife had called it.

 

Despite her better judgement, Camilla was attending their baby shower. Frankie watched her flitter around the room like she owned it, from a distance. Her arm possessively clutching Chris as they mingled with his friends. Dodger whined at Frankie’s feet as she cringed at Camilla’s ever present over the top laugh. _Fake tart _, she thought with disdain making her way back into the kitchen. _Why was she acting like this was her baby shower _?____

 

Grabbing a small ginger cake she made her way over to Robert who was nursing a beer at the kitchen table. “What’s up old man?”

 

“Ouch,” he scoffed and finished off his bottle. “I wish you’d let me host you a party. It’s too damn cold here.”

 

Frankie laughed and sat beside him. “If I let you host my baby shower it would have been ridiculous and I would have hidden out in the bathroom all day.”

 

“It’s not about you, it’s about me,” he joked bumping his shoulder into hers. “Are you happy? Does he make you happy?”

 

She sighed; having expected this conversation would come up while he was visiting. “Yes, I’m very happy. I’m happier than I thought I could be.”

 

“Are you two sleeping together?”

 

Frankie burst out laughing, her hand sitting on her now large baby bump. “No, we’re not. Have you met Camilla?”

 

“Yeah she’s something. I give that two months,” he scoffed. “As long as you are happy you have my blessing.”

 

“Thanks dad,” she teased before pulling him into a tight hug, her emotions starting to bubble. “God you’re such a sap. What happened to us?”

 

Robert laughed and ushered her back into the lounge room for the speeches. “Alright kids, listen up, daddy is here,” he called out raising his hands dramatically.

 

Frankie could see Chris roll his eyes playfully, Camilla wrapping her arm around his waist. Robert took centre stage by the lit fireplace, demanding the attention of his audience.

 

“Let me tell you about my little girl, Francesca,” he was prepared to put on a show and put Chris in his place. Frankie cringed as Robert played out his monologue about their first meeting and how she had grown to be a part of the family. As he ventured into the ways he would hurt Chris if he hurt her she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders. She inhaled the smoky aroma and instantly knew it was Sebastian.

 

“Do you think he could be anymore ridiculous?” he whispered in her ear, garnering a giggle from her. “You look beautiful by the way.”

 

She scoffed and leaned into him. “I look like a beached whale.”

 

“Well you’re the prettiest beached whale I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Is that a common thing in New York?” she teased and he chuckled. They watched Robert continue his spiel with grins on their faces. She dared to look over at Chris who watched his friend with pride, while Camilla scowled.

 

After a series of shorter and less dramatic speeches the party continued, Sebastian pulling Frankie into the den, Chris’ fierce gaze on them as they retreated.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Sebastian confessed as they sat watched the flickering flames of the fireplace.

 

“I missed you too,” she said as he pulled her feet up into his lap and massaged her feet. “That is heavenly. I can’t believe how much I’ve swollen up.”

 

Seb chuckled and playfully tickled her feet. He pulled her closer and rested his hand on her bump. “How are things between you both?”

 

“It’s been great, we’re both very excited. I’ve been busy getting the house ready with his family, and I’ve been volunteering at a not-for-profit that assists families with financial problems,” she reassured him and he rewarded her with a scoff. “He seems happy with Camilla.”

 

“Camilla seems like a delight,” he said sarcastically rubbing her belly. “She’s using him, I wish he could see it.”

 

The baby kicked bumping his hand and they both laughed. “It likes you,” Frankie said shifting against the motion. They sat in comfortable silence, the baby’s foot trying to meet Seb’s hand, the pair giggling occasionally.

 

As Sebastian caught her up on the new movie he was working on, Chris stood in the doorway watching his best friends’ hand move over Frankie’s baby bump. He bristled with jealousy watching Frankie heartily laugh at something Seb said. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

Later that evening, Frankie sat in front of the fire, the house finally clear of all the rubbish and their guests finally home or on their way home. She contemplated having a long, hot bath but she knew Chris was upstairs with Camilla. He usually tried to keep her separate from the family by staying at hers, but tonight they were fucking upstairs in his bed. Dodger joined her on the couch and led his head on her lap.

 

She was on the verge of falling asleep when she heard footsteps through the hallway. She turned her head to see a shirtless Chris make his way into the kitchen. She could hear him open and close the fridge and make his way back into the hall.

 

“You’re up late,” his voice was rough. He sat beside her on the couch. “Have a good chat with Sebastian?” His tone sent her blood running cold. “You two looked awful comfy this afternoon.”

 

Frankie dared not meet his dark gaze. “You should go back upstairs to your girlfriend.”

 

Chris sneered. “I’m surprised you didn’t keep him over. Let him fuck you in the room next to us.”

 

Tears streamed down her face as her eyes met his. “Fuck you Chris. You don’t get to be jealous of my friendship with Seb. Go back upstairs to your tart.”

 

Before he could respond, she stormed out of the room and upstairs. He shuddered as her door slammed shut. He knew he had gone too far, but he was losing the battle to supress his feelings for her.

 

Slowly, he and Dodger made their way upstairs, the fire now extinguished, only to find Camilla getting dressed and packing her bag.

 

“Where are you going?” he asked, but he already knew the answer.

 

“I’m done Chris,” her large doe brown eyes wavering with tears. “I thought I was stronger than this, that I could make you love me, but I will never be her.” Chris didn’t say a thing as she stormed from the bedroom and out of the house.

 

_What a fucking mess, Evans._

 

************

 

The atmosphere was tense for weeks; you could cut the tension with a knife. Frankie had heard every word Camilla spewed at Chris. They had barely spoken, aside from good morning or have a good day. Neither had slept much since that night.

 

It all came crashing to a head on a Saturday afternoon in March when Frankie’s water broke whilst washing dishes. Chris was at the football with his friends. Calmly, Frankie double checked her hospital back, and rang Chris. He raced back to the house to find her waddling around the bathroom, her hands gripping her lower back as a contraction slowly pulled at her.

 

“How are you doing?” he asked pulling her into a hug.

 

“I’m okay. They’re thirty minutes apart at the moment. The midwife said to come in once they’re ten minutes apart. Until then, it is just you and me.”

 

As the afternoon turned into night, the contractions slowly came sooner and bit at her for longer. She sat opposite Chris, rolling on an exercise ball. Her head beaded with sweat, exhaustion setting in. He balanced her by gripping her forearms as she squeezed through a stronger contraction.

 

“I don’t think I can do this,” she gasped meeting his gaze.

 

“But you are,” he grinned as she loosened her grip. “How about we get in the shower, the midwife said it would help.” She nodded and allowed him to slowly take her up the stairs and into her bathroom. As he set the water temperature she slowly stripped down to her underwear. The warm water felt good against her back. Thank god for power showers. “Do you remember when we went on that holiday to Mexico four years ago?” he tried to distract her from the pain, slipping into the shower in just his boxers. “We got really drunk and spent the afternoon taking trips to the beach to collect sand to put in Downey’s bed?”

 

Frankie burst out laughing, her shoulders shaking heartily. “He was so mad! I thought he would burst a blood vessel.”

 

“And he stormed into the bar and literally schooled us in front of that poor group of Japanese tourists who just stood there and filmed it?” he giggled, rubbing her back.

 

“It cost Marvel legal a fortune to get all the footage,” she laughed.

 

“That was a great holiday.”

 

Frankie hummed at his ministrations, her body weak from the labour. “I can’t wait to take family holidays.”

 

“Well you know our first trip will have to be to Disneyland.” She chuckled. “You’re doing so well honey. Not long now.”

 

“Chris?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m sorry about you and Camilla,” she said quietly, hanging her head to stretch out her neck muscles. “And I’m sorry things have been so tense lately.”

 

“I’m sorry too,” he sighed, his thumb pressing into a particularly tight knot in her hip, “let’s just concentrate on getting this baby into the world.”

 

Forty-three hours, twelve minutes and 17 seconds after her waters broke, Frankie and Chris welcomed Isabelle Taylor-Evans at 6lb 9 oz. Blonde hair, blue eyes, chubby cheeks, she was perfect. And that was when their feud ended, lost to the overwhelming new love and exhaustion.

 

After family and friends had finally left Chris was perched on the bed beside Frankie, Belle snuggled in his arms.

 

“You were amazing,” he said and kissed the top of her head. “I love you.”

 

Frankie was too exhausted to respond, too consumed in the little bundle of joy in his arms.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A three year old, moving on, Chris doesn't use his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished so please enjoy the chapter dump!
> 
> I really hope I haven't been to mean to Chris as a character and I hope I've done their friendship justice. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, kudosing and commenting!

Belle was a rambunctious and happy three year old, as stubborn as her father and fair as her mother. She ruled the house; her family wrapped around her chubby little fingers.

 

Their family had changed alot in three years. Since giving birth Frankie still volunteered on occasion. When Belle was just over a year old she started a part-time job at the Emerson Colonial Theatre, eventually moving to full-time. Chris had cut back on his acting jobs and was slowly adding more directing jobs to his resume when he felt the creative urge or the right script came his way. The parents raised Belle as a partnership, though slightly frayed from their past, they were getting stronger.

 

Frankie had dated a few men, though most were turned off with her arrangement with Chris. Chris however was in a serious relationship with a personal trainer called Melinda. They’d been seeing each other for a year and she was sweet with Belle. It was nice to see Chris happy and moving on, but Frankie would be lying to say she wasn’t jealous.

 

Frankie had come home from work later than she had intended. Their budget meeting had run horrifically late thanks to the ticketing department again. She kicked her boots off at the door and made her way into the house. She could just hear the faint sounds of giggling coming from upstairs. Grabbing two bottles of beer from the fridge she made her way upstairs to the playroom. Inside she found Belle and Chris sat around a picnic blanket, a mix of superheroes, dolls, babies and monsters having an intricate tea party.

 

“Where’s my invitation?” she chuckled from the doorway, the pair looking up at her.

 

“Momma,” Belle shrieked and collided with her. “Join our tea party!”

 

Frankie joined them, her fingers slightly brushing against Chris’ as he took the bottle gratefully.

 

“Good day momma?” he teased, leaning back on his elbow as Belle served up the plastic food.

 

“Long day,” she sighed dramatically. “How was your day?” Frankie sat on the floor; her back leant against a bookcase, stretching her legs out.

 

Chris went to answer but Belle beat him to the punch. “Daddy and I bought a marriage ring for Melly.”

 

Frankie choked on her beer. “You’re going to propose?”

 

Chris blushed and smiled nervously. “Yeah, I think I am.”

 

 _Be happy for him, be an adult about this,_ she chided herself. “Congratulations.”

 

“I haven’t asked yet,” he said quietly, he knew she was upset. “I was going to tell you.”

 

Frankie chuckled, her heart pulling against her chest. “Well that will teach you to trust a three-year old with your deep dark secrets.” She placed a kiss on Belle’s head. “I’m just going to go change and then I’ll make a start on dinner.”

 

“Frankie,” Chris started but she was gone.

 

In the safety of her own room, she paced in front of the bed before retreating to the bathroom. Under the scolding hot water she broke down. Frankie knew that one day this would happen, but not now. Not yet. She wasn’t prepared for this. She had no plan in place.

 

Chris knocked against her door, slightly relieved when she didn’t answer. He could hear the water running. He knew she would be upset, which is why he’d had a whole speech planned. Thinking it better to let her cool down he withdrew to the playroom where Belle was chatting with her toys.

 

Frankie eventually left the shower, her skin raw from scrubbing. She contemplated calling Robert or Sebastian, but she knew it was selfish to unload on his friends.

 

While the mince gently cooked on the stovetop, Frankie started to plan. Melinda would move into this house one day and she did not want to torture herself or Chris by living under the same roof as the couple.

 

She looked over her long-term budget and her current savings, estimating the cash she could use as a deposit. Frankie was frugal at best, rarely self-indulging in the things she longed for, so she knew her savings were healthy, and her income from the theatre was enough. She had saved the money she had from selling her cottage in LA. She had more than enough for a decent deposit and she knew her credit-score rating was excellent. She would have no issues getting a loan from the bank.

 

Realistically she would have to look at buying nearby, or at least renting until she could find something she wanted to call home for she and Belle. Frankie searched local listings, happy to discover she could afford at least something in the area. She would have to make time in her lunchbreak to visit her bank manager to discuss a home loan.

 

Turning back to sizzling meat, she didn’t notice Chris coming into the kitchen. He knew he shouldn’t look at her screen, but the real estate site rang alarm bells. “You’re not leaving me are you?” His teasing tone a mask for the hurt he felt.

 

She tensed, keeping her back to him. “I think it’s time for me to move out.”

 

“I don’t want you to leave.” His voice was rich with pain.

 

“I can’t live here with you and her, I’m sorry.”

 

“Belle should have both parents…”

 

Frankie spun around to look at him, her body tense with frustration. “Can’t you see? I love you. I’m in love with you. Is it selfish that I can’t bare the pain of living under the same roof while you’re in bed with her? Maybe it is, but you know what, I’ve given up enough of myself for you.”

 

Chris was shaking with anger. His fists clenched on the kitchen bench. “I’m not going to accept shared-custody.”

 

“We knew this day was coming. I’m not running away with her. I will literally be moving… ”

 

“I will fight you every step of the way.”

 

“You’re not even listening to me!” Frankie angrily wiped the tears streaming down her face and wrapped her cardigan tightly around her body. “Are you really that selfish that you cant’ let me go?”

 

“Belle needs both…”

 

“Don’t you dare tell me what Belle needs. Do you believe that I don’t have her best interests in mind? Do you really think that? She needs her parents happy and staying with you and Melinda in this house would kill me.”

 

“Fuck you Frankie,” he snarled, the front door slamming behind him.

 

Frankie hands shook as she soldiered on cooking dinner and getting Belle ready for bed.

 

He eventually returned that night, a plate of tacos left in the warm oven and Belle sound asleep in bed. He’d vented for four hours to his closest friends, just to be told he was being stubborn and selfish.

 

_“Frankie would never take Belle from you. You’re a fool if you even think that. You can’t have both those women under one roof. It’s not fair on either of them.”_

 

_“Could you imagine when their periods all synch up? It will be a hormonal time bomb.”_

 

_“You can’t control everything in your life, Chris.”_

 

_“You probably should have warned her before you told Belle.”_

 

Chris found Frankie in their laundry, folding the clean laundry. She momentarily stilled hearing him enter the room, but said nothing.

 

He gently pulled her forearm, crushing her against his chest as she broke down. “I’m a selfish asshole, I’m so sorry.”

 

“You are, but I love you regardless. You know this has to happen.” He pulled away, tears streaming down her face as he locked eyes with her. “I’m not going to take Belle away from you. I’m literally going to go around the corner and we will work out a schedule that we can work with. For the both of us. Even if it means we have dinner together every night.”

 

He pulled her back against her chest, clutching her hair. “I should have told you about Melinda.”

 

“It’s fine. I just want you to be happy, and you won’t be if I’m still here.”

 

They clung to each other for some time, the first snow of the season falling outside.

 

The next day Frankie booked an appointment with her bank manager and organised to meet with a real estate agent. Later that week Chris met with an event planner to plan his proposal.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal, feelings and a dark alleyway

The thing about toddlers is they can’t keep a secret. Surely Chris had learnt this by now.He’d planned this proposal to within an inch of its life. All his friends were here, at his party, waiting for him to propose to Melinda. He’d shipped his friends out to New York, booking out his favourite restaurant for the big event. It was perfect. The room romantically lit with candles, light flow flickering in the cold winter night, blanketing the sidewalk with crisp white snow.

 

The only spanner in his plan was Belle who was currently being cajoled away from earshot of Melinda by Frankie.

 

“But daddy…” Belle protested as Frankie dragged her past giggling friends.

 

“I know princess, but you need to stay with me,” Frankie sighed pulling her up into her arms and moving into a joining room. “We just don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

 

The room was filled with her cousins and friend’s kids; games and toys set up to keep them amused. Frankie fondly watched Belle play with her cousins before looking back to Chris who was placing a soft kiss on Melinda’s forehead. They looked so perfect and content. Her heart twinged a little as she sadly smiled, turning back to watch Belle. _This is Chris’ night. Just put your feelings in a box and lock the it._

 

A few drinks and canapés later, the stage was set and Chris was ready to propose. Frankie ushered the kids in, threats looming over their heads and the bribe of ice cream to keep quiet. Frankie clutched to Belle tightly as Chris went to his knee, pulling a small maroon box from his jacket pocket. Tears sparked and she begged them not to fall. She felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders, and lips press against her cheek. She knew it was Sebastian without looking, but couldn’t tear her eyes from Chris.

 

“Melinda,” he clutched her hand, “you came into my life at the completely wrong time.” Chuckles rolled through the room. “But that’s what life does. You’ve opened my eyes to the world when they were shut tight, too afraid to let anyone in. You’ve accepted me into your life; you’ve opened your heart to Belle in a way I never thought I deserved. I love you and I want you in both Belle’s life and mine. Will you marry me?”

 

Frankie fought back tears, watching Belle run to their newly engaged pair as they embraced and kissed. Chris pulled Belle against them and kissed her hair. His eyes moved to look at Frankie and she smiled weakly at him as she clapped the couple.

 

“I need a smoke,” Sebastian all but growled in her ears and ushered them outside into the arctic night behind the kitchens, away from the paparazzi.

 

Frankie was numb, her head spinning as Seb lit a cigarette and passed one to her. She inhaled the stick and leant back against the wall, pulling her coat tightly against her.

 

Seb crossed his ankles over as he lent against the brick wall next to her. “I need you to get out of your head and tell me exactly what you’re thinking.”

 

“I can’t, you’re his best…”

 

“No fuck that Frankie. You can’t hold this in. I need you to lay all your cards on the table right now before you explode.”

 

Frankie sighed and wrapped one arm around her chest, the cigarette hanging forgotten between her fingers. “I knew it was coming, I’d prepared myself for it. I hate myself for loving him. Why can’t I move on Seb?” Tears rolled down her cheeks freely. “He will never love me like that. Never look at me the way he does her. I will never be good enough for him but still I hang on to him like a lost fucking puppy.”

 

Sebastian launched himself to face her, his body pressing her against the wall and tossed his cigarette. “Fuck Frankie, he’s a fucking fool. And you’re a fool.” His eyes burnt bright. “You are incredible. You are beautiful and kind and so fucking smart. He’s an idiot for not seeing that.” Frankie’s face flushed as he cradled her face in his hands and softly pressed his lips to hers. She grasped onto his arms, welcoming his touch.

 

Chris needed air, it was hot inside the restaurant and he was overwhelmed with the number of people begging for his attention. He made his way through the kitchen, thanking the chef for the food, and went outside to the back. Melinda didn’t know that he occasionally smoked still, but he figured he deserved one tonight. He lit a stick and took a puff, turning his head down the alleyway. His heart stopped as he saw them. They were pressed against the wall, Seb’s hand running up her stockings and clasping her shapely thigh.

 

 _Fuck._ He panicked and stormed back into the restaurant, his cigarette long forgotten. He downed the shot of scotch he found lying on the bar, pushing his anger aside.

 

“There you are,” Melinda cooed, Belle clutching her hand. “Someone is getting a little tired. Maybe Frankie could take her back to the hotel.”

 

Chris boiled with anger, but he gritted his teeth. “Frankie is a little preoccupied. I’ll get my mom to take her.”

 

Frankie sighed with content as Seb nuzzled her neck, his hands wandering her hips, thighs and backside. His heated kiss warmed her as she clasped onto his neck.

 

“I can’t believe it took me so long to do that,” he chuckled rubbing his nose against hers.

 

“Really?” she was shocked. Seb was notoriously private, but she knew had dated on and off. She really didn’t think she was his type.

 

“I wanted to fuck you the first night I saw you,” he crooned running his fingers across her lips. “You were wearing that black pencil skirt, fuck your curves were begging to be held. You were teasing Downey at the bar, completely unaware of all the eyes on you.”

 

Frankie had to remind herself that they were in the alleyway behind the restaurant of Chris’ proposal night. But all she could think of was Seb between her legs. She bit her lower lip as he opened up her coat and ran his fingers over her breasts.

 

“I’m not looking for a relationship,” he confessed, his eyes dark with anticipation, “and I know you’re not.”

 

“What are you suggesting then?” she asked huskily.

 

“What I’m suggesting Francesca, is that you come back to mine tonight and you let me fuck you like you need to be fucked. And if you like it then I can fuck you again and again.”

Her body buzzed with desire as she hungrily kissed him. Prying themselves away, they went back inside. Frankie stopped in the bathrooms to fix her dishevelled hair and re-apply her lipstick. She could feel her arousal pooling in her panties. She looked at herself in the mirror. “Fuck.” Satisfied that she didn’t look like she’d been making out with someone in the back alleyway, she re-joined the party and looked for Chris.

 

She found him sullenly nursing a scotch as he sat beside Melinda who was engaged in a conversation with one of her friends.

 

“Congratulations,” she said warmly pulling him into a hug and sat beside him.

 

“Thanks,” he said coolly and sipped his drink. Melinda glared at him and thanked Frankie. “Mom took Belle home because we couldn’t find you.”

 

Frankie tensed and looked him square in the eyes. “I’m sorry you guys looked pre-occupied so I joined Seb for a cigarette outside.”

 

“It’s fine Frankie,” he said sulkily retreating away from the table.

 

“I’m sorry,” Melinda said to Frankie, “I think he’s just overwhelmed.” She excused herself from her friend, and to Frankie’s surprise sat in Chris’ seat. “I wanted to thank you.”

 

“Me?” Frankie was confused.

 

“Yes you,” Melinda said nervously playing with her engagement ring. “You’ve been so kind and welcoming to me. I know you and Chris have history but I really appreciate you being so cool about this.”

 

Frankie smiled sadly and pulled her into a hug. “I just want him to be happy.”

 

“He makes me very happy,” Melinda said shyly. “I should go check on him.”

 

“Yeah, I should make a move. I think he needs some space,” Frankie said and watched Melinda follow Chris.

 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sebastian, his eyes dark and determined. He grabbed her hand pulled her out of the restaurant and into the nearest taxi.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. Doing the deed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! I'm sorry.

Frankie’s back connected with the elevator wall in an instant. Sebastian dominated the kiss as the elevator travelled up to his floor.

  

The door pinged and he reluctantly stepped back as an elderly couple entered the elevator.

 

“Good evening Sebastian,” the old lady said politely, a little glimmer in her eyes.

 

“Good evening Mr and Mrs Murphy,” Sebastian said, “Going out for a walk?” Frankie giggled as Sebastian dug his fingers into her hip. He all but dragged her out of the elevator when they reached his floor, bidding the elderly couple goodnight.

 

Light, funny Sebastian disappeared once they were in his apartment and he backed her against the kitchen bench. “I need you to tell me when I need to back off. I’m not going to go easy on you. You’re probably going to walk funny for a few days.” His hot, dark threats ran straight to Frankie’s core. “I need words, Frankie.”

 

“Yes Sebastian,” and his lips immediately claimed hers. He ripped off her coat as she struggled to get her heeled boots off. “I have an IUD and I’m clean.”

 

Sebastian chuckled. “Take your clothes off for me baby, I want to see you.” His voice was rich molasses. He stood back and watched her undo the zip at the front of her dress and let it drop to the floor. His eyes grew dark as they explored her soft curves. Frankie knew she was overweight, and her stretch marks were battle scars from carrying Belle, but fuck did she feel beautiful under his gaze. “Jesus Frankie,” he lunged at her and kissed her. His mouth explored hers as he coaxed her towards his bedroom. Her head swam and her body was burning as the back of her knees met the mattress. “Are you particularly attached to these panties?” Before she could respond he hooked his hand around the lace and tore them off her.

 

“Holy shit,” she gasped, “that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Seb chuckled as he pulled her bralette off. “You can have a friendly reminder of who you fucked last night when you’re walking home with a cool breeze against your cunt.” His fingers nimbly undid the buttons on his shirt as he toed his shoes and socks off.

 

Frankie fought to strip him of his belt and pants before Seb pushed her back onto the bed. He grabbed her knees and spread her legs, biting his lips at her glistening pussy. He crawled between her legs as she moved back to lie against the pillows.

 

His voice was gruff as he linked his arms around her legs and swiped his tongue against her damp slit, “I have only one rule tonight Frankie. Don’t hold back. I want to hear you. I want to be able to think about you crying out in my bed.”

 

Before she could respond, Seb lowered his mouth to her and started to feast on her. Her hands desperately clung to the sheets as he teased her, his arms weighing down her hips. He expertly alternated fucking her with his tongue and licking her clit, edging her before pulling back.

 

“Fuck Seb,” she groaned, her body overheated with desire, “I need…” He didn’t leave her time to finish, concentrating on her clit. She cried out as he pushed her over the edge, her hands clinging at his arms as he held her down, teasing her through her orgasm. “What the fuck? How… huh.. what… ” She was at a loss.

 

“Something wrong princess?” he teased kissing up her soft belly to her lips. “Been a while?”

 

“Too long,” she chuckled, her hands exploring his hard, wide cock. “Far too fucking long.”

 

“Let me make up for it then,” and he entered her, bottoming out before she could catch her breath. He knelt above her, relishing in her lip biting and soft moans as he moved in and out of her. His hands roamed over her breasts, squeezing her nipples.

 

Frankie couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so full. Sebastian was a master and she was more than happy for him to take the lead.

 

He lowered himself to meet her lips, caging her under his weight. His fingers played her clit like a cello as he savoured the taste of her hot skin. “You’re so beautiful,” he hissed as he pushed her through another orgasm. Her hands clung to him as he shifted her onto his lap, his cock impaled deep. “Ride me,” he encouraged and kissed her deeply.

 

Frankie happily obliged, using her knees to manoeuvre up and down his cock. One hand clung to her arse as the other held her neck firmly, keeping her eyes on his.

 

“You’re doing so well baby. I’m almost there.” He was so sweet and encouraging as he coaxed her into one final orgasm, his chasing quickly behind. “So it’s been a while?” Seb asked as they lay side by side, catching their breath.

 

“I’ve had a couple of dates since Belle was born,” she confessed, her fingers nimbly running through his fine chest hair. “There was this one guy from the gym, Tod, but he was, let’s just say self-serving.”

 

Seb chuckled and pulled her closer. “Well, I’m glad I could help.” He lazily drew circles on her shoulder as she rested her head on his chest. “I want to see you again.”

 

“Me too,” she sighed. “But Chris…”

 

“Chris doesn’t need to know Frankie,” Sebastian used his finger to manipulate her to look at him, “you are your own person. I am here to fulfil your needs.”

 

She chuckled and kissed him gently. “Well, you kind sir are very good at fulfilling my needs and I would be grateful for your service.” Sebastian laughed and rubbed her back. Frankie sighed and gazed over at the clock. 1.20am. “I should head back to the hotel. We’re supposed to be having a family breakfast in the morning and I’m pretty sure Lisa will murder me if I’m late.”

 

Sebastian watched as she put her clothes back on, smirking at his handy work of love bites and bruises contrasting against her milky skin. He brushed his long dark hair from his face as she turned to look at him.

 

“Call me when you’re in town, or if you’re bored,” he said as she crawled across the bed and kissed him lightly on the lips. He took her lip between his teeth and nipped playfully. “I’m also very adapt at phone sex.”

 

Frankie could barely contain her blushing excitement on her way back to the hotel. She hadn’t felt so alive in years, not since that night in the kitchen with Chris. Her body tingled at the memory of his mouth against her skin.

 

Her cab pulled up in front of her hotel. She paid the driver and thanked him, noting his knowing smirk as she exited the cab. Her smile dropped as she met Chris’ cold glare, the cigarette smouldering from his lips. His fingers moved the cigarette and he blew smoke into the cold air, his eyes never leaving hers.

 

“Good night?” His voice was laced with venom.

 

Frankie wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a snarky remark. “I hope you enjoyed your engagement party, Chris,” she said and stepped into the warm lobby of the hotel.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Packing, confessions, mothers' advice.

Frankie watched Belle dip her head into the box full of clothes and start to pull things out. “Belle, darling don’t pull those out, I’ve only just got them in,” Frankie tutted and put the clothes back.

 

“But mamma loves daddy,” Belle pouted.

 

Belle was a smart, curious and observant young child. She was well aware of the tension between her parents. As well as they hid it; their daughter knew something wasn’t right. She couldn’t understand why they needed two houses.

 

Frankie was starting to regret involving Belle in the packing process. She’d found a beautiful small home close by. Offer accepted, finance approved, she was now waiting on the final paperwork to be signed.

 

“I do love daddy,” Frankie reasoned with her daughter, pulling her into her lap and stroking her blonde hair, “but you know Aunty Melly will be moving in here soon and, she and daddy need their own space. It’s just that sometimes you will be at my house and the rest of the time you will be here, with daddy.” Frankie’s heart broke watching her little lip quiver. “It means you get two cool bedrooms and two cool playrooms,” Frankie rocked her gently. “And you’re going to love living with Aunty Melly. You know, her tacos are the best. Way better than mamma’s.”

 

“Hey.” Frankie looked up to the doorway to see Chris leaning against it. He smiled as Belle ran over to hug him. “Need any help?”

 

“I’m okay thanks,” she said. “Belle has been helping unpack everything.”

 

Chris chuckled. “Let me know if you need anything.” He went to turn but looked back at her. “Mel had to work tonight, so do you fancy take out?”

 

She smiled and nodded. “Sure. Your choice.” She watched him retreat with Belle in tow.

 

Frankie wasn’t surprised that Chris’ plans had changed at the last minute. It would be the fourth time that month. She couldn’t count the number of times she’d overheard them argue in his bedroom or over the phone. She wasn’t privy to the root of the issue, but Chris had become withdrawn and quick to lash out since the engagement party.

 

Once Belle was in bed, the pair ate dinner in awkward silence. Chris’ gaze was solely fixed on his plate as he pushed his noodles around. Frankie dared to glance at his face occasionally. He looked despondent and troubled.

 

She cleared her throat and tried to make conversation. “So Belle and I had the biggest argument this morning.” His eyes crossed her face in curiosity. “She decided that her new room has to be black. She wants the walls black and all her furniture to be pink.” She chuckled moving her fork around the plate. “I tried to explain to her that black walls would be a terrible idea but she wasn’t having a bar of it. She got up and did the most amazing stomp out of the room before turning back and snapping “I’m the queen”. I wonder where she got that stubbornness from,” she teased lightly.

 

Chris chuckled. “I can’t imagine. Although I’m pretty sure she got her snark from her mother.”

 

“At least she got her daddy’s looks.” Her eyes connected with his.

 

“I think she looks as beautiful as her mom,” he smiled as she blushed. “We did good. You and I. Despite the downs, I’m proud of the little girl we’ve brought up.” He fought back the tears.

 

“Chris, you know you can tell me anything,” Frankie said sincerely, reaching over the table to clasp his hand. “Despite everything that’s happened, you’re still my best friend.”

 

He clutched her hand and pressed it to his lips. “I love you Frankie.”

 

“I love you too, Chris,” she smiled and they returned to their dinners.

 

Later that evening Chris ducked his head into Frankie’s room to see if she needed help packing, only to find her curled up in bed, her book in her lap and sleeping soundly. He moved towards the bed, stopping to take in the sight of the boxes. It made his anxiety swell in the pit of his stomach and his skin crawl. He fought the urge to turn the boxes over and set everything right. He made his way over to her, moving her book onto the side table, making sure to save her page and turned the light off. His hand ran over her soft blonde hair.

 

Chris glanced at her one more time before moving down to the kitchen to grab a beer. He was fucked. He pulled out his phone and called the one person he knew would set him straight.

 

“Hey Chris.”

 

“Hey ma.”

 

An hour later he was sat with his mum in her kitchen, a warm cup of cocoa in his hands and a plate of cookies in the centre of the table.

 

“What’s wrong honey?” His mum’s soothing voice calmed his anxiety.

 

“I think I’ve made a big mess of things and I don’t know how to fix it.” His hands cradled the cup of cocoa, topped with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. Just like when he was a kid. “Mel is a great girl, and I love her. I really do, but…”

 

“She’s not Frankie.” Chris looked at his mum and nodded. Of course she knew.

 

“I didn’t realise that I loved her until I saw her with Sebastian at the engagement party.” His mum raised her eyebrows in question. “They were getting friendly in the alley,” he blushed deeply and chuckled with embarrassment. “I’ve been spiralling since that night. Self-sabotaging things with Mel.”

 

“So what are you going to do about it?” Chris couldn’t answer, he didn’t know. “Frankie loves you. She’s always been in love with you. That girl would give her life for you and your child. Don’t you think you both deserve to be happy? Together? And Mel deserves better than you stringing her along.” When he didn’t respond she grabbed his hand and said, “Chris, you either need to shit or get off the pot.”

 

Chris burst out laughing, tears bristling in his eyes.

 

“Go get her son,” Lisa said looking him straight in the eyes, “before it’s too late.”

 

*****************

 

Frankie awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside, Belle giggling in the kitchen and the warm spring sun streaming through her blinds.

 

It had been the best night’s sleep she’d had in months. She thought back to her conversation with Chris and smiled. It had been the best conversation they’d had in months. They were finally back on the right track.

 

She made her way downstairs to find Dodge and Belle watching Chris flipping pancakes. Belle clapped as he successfully caught the flying pancake. _I’m going to miss this_ , she thought before making her way into the kitchen. “Well good morning all, you should have woken me up.”

 

Chris turned to look at her, his face beaming. “We thought mommy could do with a lie in, didn’t we kid?”

 

Belle smiled, her cheeks full of pancakes. Frankie kissed her on the head and sat on the bar stool beside her. “Daddy makes best pancakes,” Belle proclaimed before shoving more into her mouth.

 

“Excuse me,” Frankie teased, “you told me I make the best pancakes. I’m hurt and offended.”

 

Chris chuckled and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. “Bon appetite. Please enjoy the world’s best pancakes.”

 

They ate breakfast and Frankie helped Chris wash up.

 

“Mom is going to have Belle tonight,” he said as they put dishes away. “I have something I need to take care of this morning. But then I was wondering, would you have dinner with me tonight?” Frankie raised her eyebrows, a mixture of confusion and intrigue. “And I booked you a spa day.”

 

“For me?”

 

“Yes for you. I wanted to do something nice for you,” he ran his hand over her hair smiling at her warmly. “Please let me do this for you.”

 

“Ugh, you’ve pulled my arm, fine,” she laughed sarcastically and ran upstairs to get ready.

 

Chris had pulled out all the stops for the spa day. His sisters Carly and Shanna joined her for champagne, manicures, massages and facials. It was the most relaxed she had felt in months, free from the stress of work and her relationship with Chris. She lay back in the lounge chair and sipped her champagne looking over the bubbling fountain. The spa was nothing if not over the top and decadent.

 

“Do you think he’s done it?” she overheard Shanna whisper to Carly.

 

“Done what?” she asked turning to look at them.

 

Shanna sheepishly sipped on her juice, refusing to make eye contact with her. She was close with Chris’ sisters; she would even say she thought of them as her own sisters. She could always turn to them when she was upset or confused. But they were behaving oddly. They’d spent a good part of the day whispering and diverting conversations away from the upcoming wedding.

 

“Seriously guys, what’s going on? You’ve been acting so bizarrely today.”

 

Carly sighed and leant forward so other spa guests could not overhear. “Chris is breaking up with Melinda.”

 

Frankie’s eyes grew wide. “Sorry what? I mean, I knew there were some issues, but they’re a few months from the wedding. What happened?”

 

“We don’t know. All we know is that mom knows something and has been hush hush since last night,” Carly said and took a sip of her champagne.

 

Knowing she would get little else from them, Frankie changed the subject.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions. Sex. Happy endings.

Frankie entered the dark house, her body and mind relaxed. Dodger met her by the door and she followed him down the hall to find Chris leaning against the kitchen bench, the lounge area filled with flickering candles.

 

“Shit sorry,” she said taking in the room and he spun around to look at her, “I thought we… I didn’t realise Melinda was…”

 

“It’s for you,” he said, a small smile crossing his lips. “I did this for you.”

 

Frankie stepped into the open-plan kitchen and dropped her bag onto the bench. “Why?”

 

“Because I’ve been wrong all along.” He moved towards her. “Sit with me, we can eat and have something to drink and I will tell you everything.”

 

Frankie could faint; her heart was beating so hard against her chest. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her over to the picnic blanket he had set up on the floor. “This is beautiful Chris,” she sighed sitting down and taking off her shoes. “Thank you so much for setting up the spa day with your sisters. It was perfect.”

 

“You’re welcome.” He sat beside her and handed her a beer. “It’s the least I could do. You do so much and you’ve given up so much.” They rested their backs against the couch and stretched out their legs, their hands a breath away from each other. Chris sighed and shifted to face her, placing his arm on the couch, his skin touching her neck. “I saw you with Sebastian in the alley.” Frankie’s eyes bristled with tears, and she tensed in anticipation of a fight. “Seeing you with him… I was so jealous. I’ve always been jealous of the bond you have with him.” He collected his thoughts, running his thumb against her cheek. “It was a wake up call. Made me realise that I had to be honest with myself. I’m in love with you.”

 

“But Melinda…”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Melinda. But you are my person. You are the only person who can really push my buttons one second and then laugh uncontrollably the next. You can call me out on my bullshit, but give me the freedom that I need.” Her blue eyes glistened against the soft candlelight. “You have given me the greatest gift in the world, Belle. You’ve loved me despite all my faults and all the shitty things I’ve put you through.”

 

His hand clutched her face as he shifted closer to her. “I’ve been a blind fool,” he sighed. “I’ve watched your metamorphosis from scared little Frankie into a fierce mother. You’ve come so far despite everything I have put you through. I know you and Sebastian…”

 

“I’m not with Sebastian,” her voice shook as she rose to her knees and grasped at his shoulders. “It only happened once. He’s my friend, and only my friend.”

 

“And me?”

 

“I love you. I have always loved you. Carly said…”

 

His lips met hers sweetly. “I left Melinda this morning. I couldn’t stay with her knowing my heart belongs to you. It wasn’t fair on her.” He guided her to straddle his lap, their lips connecting passionately. He explored her mouth with his tongue as he held her neck. Her hands rested against his chest as she allowed him to dominate her. He placed a gentle kiss on her nose. “What do you want Frankie?” His voice was rough as his eyes searched hers.

 

“You. I want you.” She smiled brightly and pressed her lips to his. “I mean, we’ve got a lot to work on, a lot to figure out, but I am willing to give this everything.”

 

Chris beamed as he crushed his lips to hers, his arms wrapping around her waist. “I am never going to stop fighting for you.” He pressed hot open-mouthed kisses to her jaw and neck as he worked the buttons on her button-down shirt. His hot gaze roamed her chest as he removed her shirt, her dark nipples taunting him through her black lace bralette. His eyes met her excited gape as her hands roamed his chest before pulling his jumper over his head.

 

She moaned with delight as he flipped her onto her back and towered over her. He rid himself of their jeans before meeting her lips again, his hand cradling her face. “You are so beautiful,” he moaned as his eyes roamed over her body, delighted as she smiled.

 

They battled to rid each other of their remaining clothes, giggling like little kids in between kisses. Her hands roamed his fine-toned body, grasping onto him as his teeth tugged on her nipple.

 

“Please Chris,” she begged, “I need you,” her hands moving between their bodies and taking his hold of his large erect cock.

 

“Do you need me in you, baby?” his husky voice sent shivers down her spine. “Tell me what you need.”

 

“I need you in me, Chris.” He moved to grab a condom and she stopped him. “Were you planning this all along?” she teased. “I’m covered. No babies tonight,” referring to her IUD.

 

Chris beamed and kissed her hungrily, slowly entering her. Her walls stretched around him and she moaned happily. It felt like home. His fingers intertwined with hers as he moved slowly, laborious movements hitting all the damn right spots. Frankie all but begged him to move faster, to feel him, but he stubbornly moved slower, silencing her with his lips. He trailed his hand down her warm body to her clit, teasing her gently.

 

“Are you going to come for me, Frankie?” She mewled against his mouth as he increased pressure on her clit. “Come on baby, come for me.”

 

It was all too much. His fingers, his cock, his voice. She broke, crying out as she came hard against him. “Fuck, Chris.” Her fingernails dragged across the skin of his back, leaving light red trails.

 

He chuckled, soothing her with soft kisses as she collapsed from her high. Once she regained her senses he gently pulled her up, sitting her on his cock. Her filthy moan spurred him to rock up into her. Chris wrapped one arm around her back, his hand pulling her into a heated kiss as she grasped onto his shoulder for dear life as they raced to their orgasms. They collapsed onto the makeshift picnic blanket, seeking their breath.

 

“I think I’m too old to have sex on the floor,” Chris said breaking the silence, Frankie giggling. “I think I have carpet burn on my ass.”

 

“Well you’re not exactly a young stud anymore, Evans,” she teased curling up against him. “By the way, you promised me dinner.”

 

He laughed heartedly and pulled her in close. “Gees woman. I put in an effort like that and you’re busting my balls already. It had been my intention to feed you first, but I regret nothing.” He kissed her softly before getting up and throwing on his boxers. She giggled, biting her lip as she watched him swagger into the kitchen. Frankie pulled on her underwear and Chris’ jumper, joining him in the kitchen to feast on the almost-forgotten Chinese takeaway.

 

Once they had cleared the kitchen he pressed her against the refrigerator. “I want you to go upstairs, run a bath in our ensuite, light your favourite Jo Malone candle, and wait for me. I will blow out the candles before we set fire to the house.” His hand connected with her butt as she moved around him and went upstairs. When he joined her, the bath was warm and full of bubbles, Frankie stripping his jumper off. He leaned against the doorway, watching her drop her panties to the floor and get into the bath.

 

Later that night as they slept in his master bedroom for the first time, Frankie couldn’t help but smile. For the first time in years his house felt like their home. She was comfortable in the silence that filled the room; Chris’ gentle breathing lulling her calm.

 

She was home.

 

The next morning the couple entered Chris’ childhood home, hand in hand, Dodger pulling on his leash. They made their way into the kitchen to find Lisa and Belle sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes.

 

“Mommy! Daddy!” Belle cried when she saw them and lunged at them.

 

Lisa smiled, noting their hands, watching the family hug. “Good morning you two. Good night?”

 

Chris smiled and met Frankie’s gaze. “Yeah mom. It was the best.”


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Robert saves the day. Uncle Anthony tells the worst jokes. Uncle Sebastian gives the best advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

Belle sulked, hidden in her cubby house, her wet tears soaking into her bear. It wasn’t fair. None of it was fair. She tensed and squeezed bear tighter as she heard the familiar whistling. A shadow blocked the sun from the entrance, a tall body squeezing into her territory.

 

“Oh dear, what’s with the sad face princess? Sad faces aren’t allowed at parties you know. Especially your own.”

 

Belle sobbed and threw herself into his lap. “Uncle Robert, they’re so mean!”

 

“Who’s mean pumpkin?” he ran his slim hand over her long blonde hair.

 

“Toby and Charlie said I couldn’t play basketball with them because I’m a girl.”

 

“Excuse moi?” Robert pulled her up to look at him. “They told my little princess peach that she can’t play basketball with them because she’s a girl? Show me where they are and I will destroy them.” Belle giggled. Uncle Robert was her favourite person in the whole wide world. “Come on. It’s your party and you should be able to do whatever you want. And you can tell your parents I said that.” He took her hand and escorted her back to the party.

 

After Uncle Robert put the boys in their place, only to lose to Belle, she made her way around the party. She could see her dad grilling; laughing at what she assumed could only be one of Uncle ‘Any’ Anthony’s terrible jokes. Her mother was probably inside the house somewhere, hopefully making her famous Eton Mess.

 

Belle found her faithful Dodger snoozing under the big oak tree. He was her only brother, best friend, confidant and cuddly bear. It was too hot for him to be guarding the party.

 

She could hear her dad’s jovial laugh boom over the party noise. Searching for his blonde hair her eyes caught onto the dark figure sitting at the table alone. He was playing on his phone as usual.

 

“Uncle Sebby,” she squealed hurtling herself onto his lap.

 

“Belly,” he huffed as she connected with his overfilled stomach. She hated the nickname. “What are you doing honey? Why aren’t you playing with your friends?”

 

“I will,” she assured him, her cheeks red from the hot day sun. “I wanted to see you.” Chris’ laugh once again drew her attention. He was bringing her mother against his chest and kissing her sweetly. “It’s so gross,” Belle groaned. “Why do they have to do that?”

 

Sebastian laughed and ruffled her hair. “Because they love each other. That’s what adults do when they love each other. You’re not allowed to though. Not until you’re eighteen. Boys are trouble. In fact girls are just as much trouble, so don’t go kissing them either.”

 

“Uncle Sebby,” she grew serious, “why didn’t mommy love daddy always?”

 

Seb sighed and gently pulled her to look at him. “Oh honey, they’ve always loved each other, they were just too scared to tell each other. You can thank me for them being together.”

 

“You?” she asked incredulously, Frankie’s snark shining through.

 

“Yes me. So you’re welcome. Now, why don’t you tell me what’s got you all sullen?”

 

Embarrassed, Belle hid her face in his chest. “Mommy’s having another baby.”

 

“That’s great isn’t it?” he chuckled. “You’re going to have a little brother or sister to play with. And boss around.”

 

“But they won’t love me as much.”

 

Seb’s heart fluttered as he pulled her in close. “Oh honey, no not at all. They will love you more. I promise.” She looked up at his with glossy eyes. “You know, I never had a brother or a sister. You’re very lucky Isabelle.”

 

Her heart full, she finally made her way to her cousins and friends, ready to resume her festivities.

 

As the sun began to set and the party raged on, Frankie sat at the table watching Chris twirl Belle around the dance floor.

 

“Your four year old is a terror,” she heard Robert chuckle as he sat down beside her. “She’s too smart for her own good.”

 

Frankie laughed and let him take her hand. “You can say that again. She’s not taking the news about the baby too well.”

 

Robert sighed. “I gathered. She’ll come around. I thought Maggie was going to destroy the house when she found out we were having Sophie.” They chuckled. “But she loves that kid more than anything in this world now.”

 

They sat in comfortable silence, watching Chris and Belle dance late into the night.

 

“You know,” Robert said drawing her attention, “maybe that night wasn’t a mistake at all. It was just a path down a long road to you finding yourself and happiness.”

 

“Shut up you sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in about fifteen years so it's a nice escape from a child. I'd love to hear your feedback. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
